Jacob (video)
This was the first video found on the Silentdork YouTube channel. It features Jacob and Tyler hanging out in a bedroom joking about drug experiences. Details Details as of 9/6/18. Description: "I honestly forgot I even had this video, but in the panic to save shit on my hard drive I am glad I found it. If you see this man, I really miss you. Lets hang out and smoke again when we get the chance." Tags: "what, do, you, think, they, did, to, him?" Video Transcript Tyler is recording Jacob wrapped up in a blanket. Tyler: "(Some)thing." Jacob: "Yeah." Tyler: "Do we have time to go to the park?" Jacob: "No." Tyler: "Aww." Jacob: "I don't want to." Both: (Laugh) Tyler: "Aww." Jacob: "It's fucking Beethoven under this pot, it's real fucked up." Tyler: "What if I just run to the park and then I run back?" Jacob: "I mean I'm not gonna spot for you; I'm not gonna help you." Tyler: "Will I get lost?" Jacob: "Probably." Tyler: "Is it really that far away?" Jacob: "There's a small park, like, you can see it from one of the windows in his house. There's a bigger, better park somewhere else." Tyler: "That's too far away." Jacob: "I mean, Even to me, walking to it- I don't- I don't really wanna- (Indecipherable)" Tyler: "You seem sleepy. Today is the day, isn't it? The day of your sleep. You're gonna sleep more than usual today, aren't ya?" Jacob: (Indecipherable) Tyler: "Are ya? (Laughs)" Jacob: "I didn't even sleep the usual. I didn't fall asleep until, like, one. This is, like, the way it goes for me." Jacob laughs, rubbing his eyes. Jacob: "Usually that for me is like eight hours." Jacob yawns and stretches. Jacob: "Usually sleep for another eight hours (Laughs)" Tyler: "Think of all the... Think of all the... I dunno, I forgot what I was gonna say. I think the weed is hitting me." Both: (Laugh) Jacob: (Indecipherable) Both: (Laugh) Jacob: "There was like a... There was like an ongoing joke for all the... all the acid times. (Laughs) For like at the very end... Like, after everything was calming down and like everybody's getting ready for bed just to be like... 'Uh... Dude, is it hitting you yet?' (Laughs) And, like... (Laughs) It sound like a stupid joke now but, like oh my god... (Laughs) That's the way to get the people laughing dude, oh my god. Cause by that time... After everything - wow. Wow. Like, just completely accepted that you've been tripping this whole time, and then some fuckin' asshole's like... 'Is the acid hitting you yet?' And you're like... What? Of course it is!" Tyler: "Are you sure? Dun dun." Jacob: "No they're just- See no one took it that far, then it'd just get weird." Tyler: "Then it gets scary..." Both: (Laugh) Jacob: "No, like, it doesn't get scary, it's just..." Tyler: "Then it's just... 'I don't know... Ah, oh shit...'" Jacob: "No, you have to (Indecipherable) anybody will say to affect you. In the beginning that shit is scary. If you say one wrong thing that could just send someone spiraling... This lady said she looked like a cat, and in my mind literally everything was cats." Both: (Laugh) Jacob: "Dude I'm just thinking, like... (Laughs) Like, Egyptian cat patterns like on pyramids and shit and they only had one eye on their forehead and I was like, 'Oh dude this shit's getting, like, ancient,'" Both: (Laugh) Tyler: "This shit's getting ancient?" Jacob: "Uh, yeah I started seeing like a bunch of weird like, ancient looking symbols and shit? Like Mayan looking shit just all over the place and I was like, 'Fuck, dude,'" Tyler: "The acid was trying to tell you you're the prophet?" Both: (Laugh) Jacob: "That's exactly what it was trying to do but it was just out of my reach." Images Jacobvid.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos